1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf club capable of adjusting a loft angle, a lie angle, and a face angle is proposed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-291602 (US2009/0286618, US2009/0286619) discloses a golf club in which a sleeve is attached to the tip of a shaft. A shaft hole into which the shaft is inserted is formed in the sleeve. The axis line of the shaft hole is inclined with respect to the axis line of the sleeve. Thereby, the axis line of the shaft is inclined with respect to the axis line of the sleeve. Aloft angle, a lie angle, and a face angle can be adjusted by rotating the sleeve with respect to a hosel.